


Extra Special Time

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some extra quality time!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Jane Boland/ Marcus, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Series: Quality Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Extra Special Time

Extra Quality Time

Marcus’s went from being the only one getting his dads attention to sharing him with five other people. Especially a miss Jane Boland who thinks if Rio is around he should pay attention to only her. With that in mind Rio works extra hard so Marcus doesn’t feel lost in the sea of people. 

“How is school going pop?” On top on his quality time with Rio. Marcus and him go to either dinner or lunch once a week even when he’s with his mom. 

Marcus is finishing his bite of chicken marsellus, his new favorite dish thanks to Beth. “It’s going really good. I’m suppose to go to a birthday party Saturday but I don’t think I can.” 

Rio cuts a slice of his steak, “Why is that?” 

“I haven’t seen everyone in a while and I miss them.” Marcus went to Texas for spring break to see his mothers side of the family. “I FaceTime Jane before you pick me up. So she knows I’m back.” 

Marcus and Jane are stuck at the hip not being able to do anything without the other. “I’m sure she’ll understand you wanting to go to your friends party.” 

“Daddy do you even know Jane? She’s so bossy.” Marcus can’t believe his dad. “Also if I go to the party I’ll won’t see her for another week. We have so much to talk about.” 

The kids schedule goes as following. One week with only Boland crew, one week with just Marcus, one week with all of them, and then one week just the both of them. 

Of course Reha and Beth are the play date queens so the kids are always around each other. When Jane gets back from Dean’s house Marcus and her basically stay up all night talking. “I’m sure it can wait another week.”

“It can’t dad. It’s a very serious.” 

Rio can notices the worry on Marcus’s face. “Why so serious?” Marcus just shoves food in his mouth. “You can tell me.” Marcus can makes a production out of anything. “Come on pop.” 

Marcus bites his lip thinking if he should tell or wait another week for Jane. “I saw mommy and she doesn’t know it.” 

Rio drops his fork. He knows Reha is in a serious relationship the same as Beth and him. “Saw mommy doing what?” Rio doesn’t want to have this talk with his seven year old. 

Marcus almost get emotional. “I’ll just talk to Jane.” 

“Nah, pops I think you should talk to me.” 

Marcus looks around the restaurant as if he’s making sure no one can hear. He then leans forward as much as possible. “Money.” 

“What money?” 

“Under my pillow.” He’s still speaking low. 

Rio gets why it takes all night for Jane and Marcus to caught up. Jane talks mile a minute and Marcus likes to build the story. ”Pop I need more information.” 

Marcus’s takes a deep breath. “I saw mommy putting money under my pillow.” 

Rio doesn’t get why that’s so top secret. He does the same thing, well on the night stand for Kenny’s lunch with his friends when Beth isn’t watching. “Why is that something you need to talk to Jane about?” 

Marcus slaps his hands together places then on his mouth with his elbows on the table. “Daddy that’s the tooth fairs job.” 

“AHHH.” It finally clicks while in Texas Marcus lost a tooth. “Well pop what did mommy say?” 

“She doesn’t know I saw her. I was going to say something but she gave me a ten dollars.” Marcus is amazed by that much money. “Do you know how many ice creams I can get Jane and I?” 

As much as those two drive everyone crazy, Rio loves that they are so close. Especially with Marcus being on the shy side. While Jane will go after someone three times her size. They keep each other balanced. “A lot of ice cream I’m sure.”

“So daddy is the tooth fairy real?” 

Rio is in a tough spot. He doesn’t want to lie yet Rhea and him haven’t talked about when to start telling Marcus who is and isn’t real. “Look pops,” 

“Oh my gosh it isn’t real.” Marcus starts fanning himself. 

“What?” Rio didn’t even say anything. “I didn’t even say anything.” 

“When you get that face, and say look pops I know it isn’t good news.” Marcus looks so stressed out. “I can’t believe this.” Marcus is in total shock. “I have to tell Jane. She isn’t going to believe this. What else isn’t real?” 

Rio knows for sure he doesn’t want to go down this rabbit hole. “That’s it. Just the tooth fairy.” He definitely isn’t bringing up Santa so close to Christmas. 

“I can’t believe this.” Marcus is a bit on the dramatic side. “Is my name even real? Am I even seven? What else are you guys not telling me?” 

Rio fights the urge to roll his eyes. “That’s it pops.” Rio takes another bite of his food. “You can’t tel Jane.” 

“WHAT?!” The table next to them looks over. “Jane and I tell each other everything.” 

This friendship. “Well you can’t tell her this.” Jane is only six and he knows she still believe in the tooth fairy. Plus Beth will kill him. 

“That’s a lot to ask, but for you daddy I will.” 

Rio is going to take it with a grain of slat preparing himself for the moment Marcus tells Jane. ”Thank you for that.” Marcus nods his head. “What else has been going on?” 

Marcus chews his food moving his head side to side thinking of what to tell his dad. “Oh,” he realizes he forgot something important while worried about the tooth fairy. “Dave asked mommy to marry her.” 

A few weeks ago David came and had a convention with Rio about taking the next step with Rhea. David wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page for Marcus. He also wanted to keep his mutual respect with Rio. “Oh yeah? How does that make you feel?” 

“Pretty good. Mommy was so happy and started crying. I had to tell her to answer Dave.” 

Rio knows how much Rhea loves David and how happy he makes both of them. “I bet. Mommy is a bit of a crier.” Marcus laughs. 

“When they get married what will that make David?” 

“He’ll still be David.” 

Marcus takes it for what it is. Not really knowing what else to ask. “Okay. Will Beth and you get married?” 

Rio takes a deep sigh these kids are killing Beth and Rio with these married question. “Pop we like things the way they are.” 

“So you’ll be boyfriend and girlfriend forever?” 

Rio rubs his face trying to remember what they’ve told the other kids. There is so many of them. “As of right now we are happy with being boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

“Okay,” Marcus looks at Rio skeptically. “Can we have desert?” 

“Sure.” 

They finish their weekly dinner with some small talk about Marcus family in Texas. While sharing a brownie. 

It’s a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Rio finally makes it’s to Beth’s with Marcus in toe. They both enter the house going in search for their favorite Boland. Rio finds her in the kitchen cleaning up what he could only guess is lunch. “Hey.” She gives him a small kiss on the lips. “How was dinner?” She holds up the left overs as a way of asking if Rio would want some. Before he could even address her or even really relax they hear a loud scream from the backyard. 

“THE TOOTY FAIRY ISN’T REAL? MOMMY!” Rio hits his head against the table knowing it’s going to be a long day.  
—————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
